


Tell The World I'm Coming Home

by storybored



Series: Batfamily appreciation week [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is an ass, Damian suprisingly a good noodle, Dick and Bruce lecture, F/M, GOthamites hate gotham shes not special, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Interviews, Jason: Suprise Bitch. I lived, Legally alive, Moral discussions, Multi, Rose hates gotham, Tim's an ass, an improvement upon legally dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Guess who's got two thumbs and isn't dead with a bitching fiancee *looks at Jason Todd* This guy!!!Also know as Jason's legal I'm alive interview, Who says Oliver Queen gets to be the only one who wasn't really dead for more then two years.





	Tell The World I'm Coming Home

Jason tapped the edge of the couch nervously, he hated these interviews before he died and now he hated them even more. He never did well under a spotlight, sure his  _ family _ was there but he wasn’t close to the people he should’ve been. Cass noticed him beginning to zone out and squeezed his hand, he squeezed back reassuringly. This wasn’t what he wanted to do. He didn’t want to be legally resurrected it made his job that much harder he was never good with people to begin with. It was Alfred’s idea, make his marriage to Rose far more legitimate, and give her a backup in case her something happened to Jason while he was on the job. A net to protect her, a  _ legal  _ net. Because the Waynes and Wilsons were known for playing things by the book,” _ Kid in our line of work there is no book, there are codes. And let’s be real, that’s more of a guideline than anything else.” _

Summer Gleeson smiled at Jason expectantly as Rose elbowed him. Jason blinked and looked at her confused,”I’m sorry?”

Summer smiled at him, her voice sickly sweet,”It’s okay, I was just asking, what happened those 8 years you’ve been gone. Surely you’ve done more then find a fiancee?”

Jason wrapped an arm around Rose who’s grin looked forced. Kori squeezed her hand reassuringly, the unofficially official Waynes were squeezed together between their significant others,”Healed from the incident that would’ve killed me. I woke up in an Ethiopian Hospital only remembering the bare minimum that my name was Jay and I was from Gotham. My personality was still there but I couldn’t remember Bruce or Dick or Alfred. I barely remembered my own mother, Catherine.”

Summer’s smile grew a little sorrowful,”I thought Catherine was your step mother and you went to Ethiopia to find your real mother?”

Jason rubbed his knee as Bruce put a hand on his shoulder, a public show of solidarity,”Sheila, my biological mother, I didn’t know for that long before she passed on, barely a day. Catherine, on the other hand, raised me until she died, she didn’t have to do that. She’s more my mother then Sheila was.”

Summer nodded understandingly,”Mr. Wayne, Mr. Grayson, I know Jason has been in Gotham for a while by the time this joyous announcement came through, what were your thoughts of this information?”

Dick decided to answer first leaning forward as if he was letting Summer in on a secret,”I was overjoyed, Jason tentatively came to my wedding to Kori but I felt as if I got a do over with him. I wasn’t as good of a brother as I should’ve been, caught up in my own life and the like, but when I found out Jason was alive, I tackled him and tried not to let him out of my sight.”

Jason nearly scoffed at Dick’s comment. That couldn’t have been farther from the truth. Bruce sighed and squeezed Jason’s shoulder,”I was elated and then amazed, and a little disappointed in myself that I left Jason alone for all those years.”

Jason put his hands over Bruce’s,”It wasn’t all bad B, have you seen my future wife?!”

Rose scoffed and playfully smacked his thigh,”Stop it.”

Jason could easily play the part of the besotted fiance because it wasn’t a part, it was him showing how he actually felt. Jason buried his face in Rose’s neck and placed a kiss right below her jaw causing her to make a noise of surprise that broke of into a peel of laughter. Tim and Damian looked annoyed while Cass looked amused by the two of them, she was glad her kind of brother was happy, from what little he told her, he deserved to be happy no matter how short of a time it was. Summer looked mildly uncomfortable and smoothed her blouse,”Tim, you grew up around Gotham and had met Jason a few times before he went missing. How did you react when you found out he was alive?”

Tim shrugged,”Jason was kind of shy, we didn’t talk that much outside of the galas, but I heard plenty of stories about him while living with Bruce and Dick. I was glad our brother is back from the dead.”

“Cassandra? What about you?” Summer tilted toward the quiet Wayne,”You must’ve heard stories. What do you think now about knowing the real deal?”

“I think Jason can’t be summed up into stories. He’s too complicated.” Cassandra brushed Jason’s hair were the shock of white would be if it wasn’t disguised by the hologuise, Jason smiled at her softly, a little shocked about what she said about him.

“Damian, do you have anything to add?”

Damian looked over at Jason who was busy trying to remuss his hair,”No, I am just glad that he is back and I get to make a character assessment for myself.”

“Aw, I love you too, Dami.” Damian scowled at Jason using Richard's nickname for him.

“So Ms. Worth, did you know who Jason was when you met him in Ethiopia? I think everyone is dying to know how you two met.”

Rose brushed a dark curl out of her face, and smiled playing the part of the slightly air headed bubbly soon to be bride,”Please call me Xia, we met in Ethiopia. My father and I were traveling together and I ran into Jason working at one of the shops, and we got to talking. Eventually I left Ethiopia but we stayed in touch, decided to do the long distance thing before we moved to Gotham full time.”

Summer leaned forward,”But did you know who he was?”

Rose blinked a little affronted by the “thinly” veiled accusation,”I had no idea. When Jason’s memories started to come back he would tell me what little he’d remember and we would piece the story together through that.”

Summer smiled widely,”Well I’m glad that you’re here now, that you both are here now, Gotham’s royal family is whole once again. I’m sorry folks but that’s all the time we have on Gotham Today, I am Summer Gleeson and I will see you tomorrow. Bye!”

* * *

Jason sighed as soon as the limo door shut and deactivated his hologuise. Bruce and Dick flinched when they saw how scarred up he was. They had seen him without the disguise before, but it still made them uneasy. The scars, Jason’s eye color, and the white streak in his hair made it much harder to connect who Jason was now to who he was before he died. Jason stared out the window and Dick spoke,”So now that you’re legally resurrected, will you be apart of our family again?”

Jason didn’t look at Dick,”This doesn’t change anything. I have my views, you have yours. I ask you to respect that if you can’t agree with it.”

Rose turned hers off and took off her wig. Kori shared a look with Rose, as Dick continued to speak,”People deserve second chances, Jason.”

Rose cleared her throat,”Not necessarily. The man who hurt Joe? My father thought he killed him, well nearly did. That man went on to recruit Grant to H.I.V.E. My Father killed him after that, Slade gave Jackal a second chance even unknowingly and it killed my brother.”

Bruce’s gaze hardened as he glared at Rose who met his gaze with the same level of animosity,”Not everyone is the Jackal.”

“Joker, he paralyzed Barbara first right? And then he killed Jason?” Jason inhaled sharply and squeezed Rose’s hand tightly,”What about Riddler? Or Zsasz? Or Pyg? What about the people driven mad by Crane? And you say a killer is a killer, no matter the circumstances. There’s a flaw in your logic Mr. Wayne.”

“We do not have the right to be judge, jury and executioner. There’s a line we don’t cross, but I wouldn’t expect you to understand. Your father raised you to believe that killing people was okay.” Bruce said coldly.

Rose clenched her jaw at that and Jason looked up from the window, and opened the partition,”Well don’t expect me to have a celebratory homecoming party just yet. Excuse me, James, Pull over here.” 

James pulled over,”Are you sure, sir?”

Jason was already halfway out the limo,”I’m sure. Xia and I will walk from here. Come on.” Rose waved awkwardly as they shut the limo door.

Cass tapped her fingers against her thigh,”Maybe we should’ve waited? He didn’t seem okay.”

Tim sighed,”Jason’s never okay. He needs to pull it together. He needs to stop blaming people for his own shortcomings.”

“He is put together, he just seems erratic because you can’t see his plans.” Cass said looking at Kori trying to get her to weigh in.

Kori nodded,”I’ve worked with Jason. He’s kind, and empathetic, and thinks things far more thoroughly than most people think.”

“He still kills people.” Dick said quietly.

“So have I, Dick. Does that change how you view me?”

“No but that’s different. That was life or death, not just randomly killing people.”

Damian decided to weigh in,”I looked closely at the people Todd has killed, he isn’t killing innocents. Mother believes in him, and trusts him with me. I trust him. That’s enough for now.”

Bruce, Dick, and TIm looked closely at the more morally grey family members, they didn’t kill people. It’s what separates them from the criminals, from the Slade Wilsons and the Oswald Cobblepots and the Victor Zsasz of the world.


End file.
